Without A Word
by BeTheIntegrity
Summary: A little Ezria one shot. Inspiration from current eps and Birdy's song - Without A Word.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a quick one shot. I thought I'd write this little story, with everything coming up in PLL and when I heard this song I fell in love. And because I'm departing for New York in a couple of hours :) . So Sorry for mistakes, I'm excited and sleepy.**

**Song- Birdy Without a Word. **

**thanks for all the support guys :) hope you enjoy. **

**feel free to catch me on twitter. **

**I don't own PLL, and if I did God I'd want to tell you who A is so badly. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you can tell the world<strong>

**That you're leaving.**

**And you can pack your bags**

**And spread your wings.**

* * *

><p><span>Aria Pov<span>

I stood in his apartment, hoping that what I'd heard wasn't true, but staring at his packed bags neatly on the floor, every word of it was true.

"so your leaving me."

I was longing, for him to tell me no. Looking for a smile his eyes. But the steady intake of breath gave me my answer.

"Aria, I'm not leaving you. I am just taking this job opportunity, it was a big deal for me, and with your dad putting in a word, how was I to explain my no."

I couldn't believe it, my dad had done this. Maybe I should have seen this. But how could Ezra, not tell me, if I hadn't visited my dad at Hollis today, he'd have left. My anger, was tearing me up, boiling in my blood.

"Well you can go. I'm not about to stop you. You can pack your life up here, and head for better things. Don't let me be the little girl, from your English class be the one to stand in your way"

I desperately tried to keep my composure. My anger however was evident.

His eyes looked up into mine, engulfing them, in love. But what he was about to say was anything but loving.

"Aria, your making this harder then it needs to be. You know, you're not just some girl. But we both need to move on."

I all of a sudden ached, like I was going to be sick. Everything was now spinning. Was he really saying we were over. I couldn't bring myself to ask, but I was damn sure. I wasn't going to beg him to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>And you can tell them all<strong>

**That it's over**

**But while you wave goodbye**

**I'll be getting closer.**

* * *

><p>"SO that's it then, they win. WOW Ezra, I really thought you'd fight for me. SILLY SILLY ARIA HUH ? But it's okay you can leave, tell everyone it's over. HEC you can shout it from the roof tops. But as you leave, getting further away from Rosewood, I'll follow you, maybe not physically. The memories of us, will haunt you. Just like they do to me."<p>

Ezra looked at me from that moment, hurt and confused. I knew I'd contradicted myself, in some long winded way, I hated him right now, but my heart was still quietly screaming about love, and not letting him leave.

"Aria, again please don't make this harder. I'm leaving, and you'll move on. You'll move on quicker then you know. A few months ago, you were falling for Jason, and I was still here. So I don't think you'll have a problem. This is something that just needs to be done. Done for you, and done for me. This was wrong from the beginning, not emotionally but morally. What did we think would happen, when we told your parents Aria. They'd help us, against the world. We were stupid, and careless. And I'm tired. "

His voice was still so serious, yet lying in under tones of hurt and anger at the mere mention of Jason's name. He couldn't help himself in bringing him up.

* * *

><p><strong>And you can tell the world<strong>

**That you're tired.**

**But your excuses, they won't work**

**Cause I know that you're lying.**

* * *

><p>The way he was, quickly making up excuses lying to me. Lying to me point blank. How could he do this, deny himself of his true feelings.<p>

"Ezra, why are you doing this. This isn't working, I know you love me, your words may say different but the truth lies plain in your eyes."

After he relaxed. His eyes softened, flashing many emotions and I took hold of his hands. Our touch was warm, and loving. Nothings changed his words were his head talking, his so called "sense" and not his heart, no not his emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Every time that I see your face<strong>

**I notice all the suffering.**

**Just turn to my embrace**

**I won't let come to nothing.**

* * *

><p>I continued to tell myself, he has tried to break it off before. I can see his conflictual feeling along with his hurt. In the early day of our relationship, I'd seen it nearly everyday.<p>

"Ezra, I know you are suffering, and I'm sorry I went after this. I wanted you. You've told me so many times how wrong it is, but then you've told me so many time it's right. Right now I want to, talk to that side, the side that believes in this, in us."

I lent over softly placing a loving kiss on his lips. Lingering my lips in front of his mouth, hands snugly wrapped round his neck.

"Ezra, *sigh I won't let you believe this is wrong, and I know you don't. I won't let you bail out, and I sure as hell won't let you get hurt. You are an amazing person and you mean the world to me."

our eyes were locked so intensely the passion, and need to kiss was evident. Heat was emitting from both our bodies.

I thought for sure, he was going to kiss me but when he didn't move, and his gaze simply dropped. I knew I had to say something, quickly before I lost him.

* * *

><p><strong>Stand there and look into my eyes<strong>

**And tell me that all we had were lies.**

**Show me that you don't care**

**And I'll stay here**

**If you prefer**

**Yes, I'll leave you**

**Without a word.**

* * *

><p>"Ezra, look at me. Look into my eyes, tell me now. Tell me to move on, tell me you don't care. Tell me what we have is wrong. *SIGH . Tell me that its over. And I'll pick my things up right now, I'll leave, without a word making this no harder."<p>

I was looking into his eyes, so deeply searching trying to predict what was about to happen. Tears spilling over my cheeks, freely falling. He hadn't made a move. He doesn't care this is it, it's over. My breathing was erratic, and my tears were uncontrollable. All of a sudden I wasn't made I was distort. I thought I knew him. I thought I knew he loved me. I guess you can never be to certain, of anything. I quickly let go of his neck, removing myself from this embrace. Walking toward the door... a force pulled me round, so quickly I didn't truly understand, what was happening until his tongue begged for entrance along my bottom lip. Passionate and desperate we embraced each other. I never wanted to let go, but he simply stopped. Looked into my eyes and whispered against my lips.

"Aria, I love you with my everything, don't you ever forget that. You understand me better then anyone, I've ever known. I will never stop loving you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reviewing here's the other chapter, you guys asked for, hope you enjoy it, I'd tried to give you a good follow up. I know it's another short one but... still hope you enjoy and please review :)**

**This chapter is based on Birdys cover of I'll never forget you. **

**As you can probably tell, I quite enjoy Birdy. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. I'm trying to get a few one shots written, other than this one. If you'd like to give me suggestions, on what you'd like to see in them it'd be great. **

**Again, I don't own PLL. **

**Thanks guys :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I woke up, tear stained and groggy. After last nights events, I rolled over to find Ezra, instead of finding him, I found the floor. My heart was beating a thousand times faster. My brain,told my heart this is it, I told you he'd leave. I couldn't believe what I was telling myself, I needed to get a grip. I quickly searched the apartment.<p>

No sign, wow had he really left. Again, tears threatened to spill over my eyes, and I had no idea if he'd left. Now crying uncontrollably I wondered was that the worst part.

After slowly regaining control, I moved to the window, holing his jumper I'd found lying against my chest. It could be right now, potentially the last thing I have of him. As I looked across the park in view of Ezra's apartment.

He sat there on the bench, head in his hands. I slowly watched his every movement. I carefully thought about going down. Until I remembered he'd left me, well left me here. Maybe he simply needs him time. That's fine. Yeah I'm okay with that.

With my decision clearly made to stay, I made my way over to the shower.

Once I've returned to the living room, after the needed shower. He was back standing in the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of scotch. Wow. It was only 12pm noon. Were things really this bad for him ?

"Well, well, well Mr. Fitz, I'm all for your party side. But it's a bit early to hit the scotch"

My tone was light hearted but filled with concern.

* * *

><p><strong>Eighty-Six Charlie came over<strong>  
><strong>He asked me for a favor<strong>  
><strong>Asked me a question<strong>  
><strong>Asked me to make an exception<strong>

* * *

><p>That's the last thing I could say. He moved over toward me. Hurt in his eyes, seriousness on his brain.<p>

"Aria, I need you to not be mad. I need you to not be upset. Please say you can do that ?"

The tone, it scared me.

"Ermm... Yeah of course, I mean I can try. But your scaring me right now. What's going on ?"

The light hearted Aria gone, only to be replaced by a trembling, stuttering, empty shell of myself.

"I need you to *sigh let me go. I need you to understand, I've made up my mind. This is an amazing job, and I love you and never want to leave you but... sometimes we have to leave the ones we love."

as soon as he'd noticed me fall to the floor, for the second time today. He knelt down, cupped my face wiping away the tears.

"listen to me I love you. This doesn't mean we are over. I'll always love you. I've thought about this many of times, trust me it hasn't been easy. Its for the best, and when I say that I mean for both of us."

I looked deeply into his eyes, though my half blurred vision. He was serious, he was truthful. The bags were gone, because he'd packed them into the car. The bench wasn't space, it was a plan. A plan of a plan, of how to tell me and probably whether to tell me or to just leave. The only man in my life I thought would never hurt me, is tearing me apart.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll never forget you<strong>  
><strong>I'll never forget you<strong>  
><strong>You make things so easy<strong>  
><strong>I'll never forget you<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the love, I honestly felt for him, that made me decide.<p>

"you can go, you can leave. I understand. I love you."

my speech was broken, and shaky but we didn't care. I didn't care. I had a right to be upset, the man I love was leaving, and I'd just gave him permission.

"Aria, Thank you."

The last kiss the kiss to my forehead. Tingling, sensational and filled with nothing but pure love.

His mouth inches away from my head. He spoke so quietly, so softly.

"I'll never forget you, you make things so easy."

I was breaking down in his arms. It was all I wanted to hear. I never wanted him to forget me, because I'd never forget him. I slowly, wrenched the words from my chest.

"I'll never forget you. I love you Ezra Fitz"

He left me, that night. I watched him drive away. My chest hurt like hell,from my hyperventilating and breaking heart. My stomach winded and nauseous. I drove to Spencer's, her parents away and no one to question me just yet. Spencer would understand, she always did.

* * *

><p><strong>*2months later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"mom, dinner is ready"<p>

It was a plain Friday night. Family dinner before a catch up with the girls. I was starting to feel like me, after Ezra left I rapidly declined. He never text or rang, the odd email here and there but nothing special. We were barely together any more, and I'd grown to accept that. I rarely left the house, everything became one big blur for the first month. Until I realised I had to pick myself up. Then once I started, going out with the girls, things changed me and Han would hit the town, and at least for that night fuelled with alcohol for about an hour I'd forget him. It became my new love, I became a party animal. This quickly ended, I realised how self destructive I was indeed being. Quitting the drinking, was hard for me, it became an addiction, a scape goat from my feelings. The girls helped me through and continued to help me. Until finally I became, what I like to think of being my old self. I enjoyed being with friends, chatting having a good laugh and even being round my family. I didn't drink any more, and things were finally falling into place. I still thought about him everyday. I still felt his kiss, linger on my forehead, sometimes I'd place my finger there and just remember everything. The feeling, the tears running down my face, his voice. Just then the door, broke me from my thoughts. Walking over, to the clearly impatient guest, who I thought was Hanna.

* * *

><p><strong>Eighty-Six Charlie, he came back<strong>  
><strong>Said he'd been thinking it over<strong>  
><strong>Said he's had a change of heart<strong>  
><strong>He thinks he's made a grave mistake.<strong>

* * *

><p>"EZRA ?"<p>

"ARIA"

he swung me round, in his arms. Everything melted away. Like the past months didn't exist. Like he never left me. But wait he did leave me. I needed to remember that. Pulling myself from his arms.

"Aria, I've come back. I'm sorry, I've made the biggest mistake, in leaving you. I have thought this through and I love you, I want to be with you."

he was calm and hurt. He really did sound sincere but I couldn't let him, treat me like this. I couldn't let him mess me about, but I loved him too much, not to let him explain. I was calm, hurt and angry.

"I think you'd ermm... better come in."

we sat motionless at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Eighty-Six Charlie, he came back, he came back<strong>  
><strong>Sat down at the table, and for the last time<strong>  
><strong>Said he's finally made up his mind<strong>  
><strong>He wonders if it's not too late<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aria, I know your hurt, because I know how I've been feeling. Trust me, this time I'm completely certain. I've made up my mind one hundred percent, I want you back, I love you. Please don't tell me It's too late. Please give us, me another chance."<p>

I sat, in dead silence. I didn't want to answer. I didn't know what to say. On one side I wanted him to leave, I couldn't be messed around not again. The other half, wanted to jump across the table, and declare my love by kissing his face off.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not too late because<strong>  
><strong>I'll never forget you<strong>

**I'll never forget you**  
><strong>You made me so angry<strong>  
><strong>I'll never forget you<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ezra, *sigh... you made me, hate you and right now I am conflicted. I want to take you back but I don't know If I can.<p>

You need to understand you made me so angry."

"please Aria, don't let us go."

"I'll never forget you Ezra and I never could."

"Aria, listen It's not to late. We can still make this work I can't lose you again. I've been stupid, I understa-"

I cut him off, crushing his lips. Desperate, longing and passionate we sat there, hands moving every second we couldn't get enough of one place. Feeling everything we'd missed. I broke off first. Whispering into his lips eyes locked.

"It's not too late, I love you and could never let you go, because like I said I'd never forget you."


End file.
